


Simplicity

by ByunCandy_ParkLoey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Insecure Do Kyungsoo | D.O, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Rich Kim Jongin | Kai, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByunCandy_ParkLoey/pseuds/ByunCandy_ParkLoey
Summary: "I just want you to open up to me and trust me Soo""What if I don't want to anymore?"--A friendship formed out of strange circumstances and a relationship based on insecurities.Maybe if he'd rejected that donut and drink he wouldn't be crying.As much as he wants to admit he loves him, his insecurities just never let him.[Will be updating frequently]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh I have no clue how this is gonna turn out bare with me pls

Intro

  
The smallest of gestures can mean a whole lot to someone who feels as though the world around them is collapsing.

That's what it was, a simple gesture. As much as he wanted to ignore the fact that it had meant too much to him more than it should have he just couldn't shake off the strange feelings within him.

That one donut and Caramel Frappuccino had cost him like no other.  
Had he refused that day he'd be peacefully sitting on his desk revising for the final exams towards his long sought degree.

Yet here he was bawling his eyes out because he had accepted both the donut and the drink.

He had let someone see him, the real him, he had let someone in.

As much as he regrets everything a part of him wishes it could've lasted just a little longer and that makes him want to punch himself even more.

And so while he sinks in the corner of his best friends apartment sobbing uncontrollably, another boy frantically searches the whole city looking for someone wanting to explain himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The world seems to be collapsing around him as he stands there phone still stuck to his ear.

He thought four part time jobs were enough to pay for the bills, but apparently not. The call from his mom has seemed to weakened his state of mind even more than it already was.

He was so sick and tired of working, working, working and working. 

On weekdays he worked 2 jobs, Monday's, Tuesdays and wednesday's he waitered at a restaurant, while on Thursdays and Fridays he worked as a late night cleaner for the gym in his neighbourhood. 

Saturday he works for another restaurant as a dishwasher and on Sunday's he works at a vet as an assistant. Sunday is the only day he ever looks forward to, he's loved animals growing up always taking care of strays and bringing them in whenever possible even though it often got him in trouble. 

A lot.

It was either feed the pet or feed yourself and his mum obviously chose the latter so he would often sneak bits and pieces of his food for any strays he could find.

Though he's soft hearted on the inside he's anything but on the outside, hardened and matured over a short period of time from all the responsibilities.

And so he remains frozen still in place as students bustle around him rushing to get to their next lecture or rushing to leave towards the cafe.

Slowly he pulls the phone away before shutting it off and putting it away. It's not like anyone's gonna call him anyways at least not for a while.

He doesn't feel like going to his lecture anymore and so he turns around abruptly and walks off in the direction of the cafe.

His stomach rumbles as he enters the large cafe, the smell of coffee and fresh pastries invading his nostrils. Many students line up to buy food and drinks. He sees some familiar faces that he recognises from his lectures but he doesn't really know any of them.

He doesn't have much friends only Baekhyun and that's only because Baekhyun insists on them being friends. He has a habit of talking non stop and often mistakes his silence as attentive listening when in fact he's just straight up not listening at all.

He's hungry but he ignores the rumbling of his stomach and finds the furthest table to sit on, away in the corner where no one can disturb him. Checking his pockets he brings out the change he has counting it he finds it's only £1.60.

He scoffs, of course he has no fucking money after paying the bills and so he pulls his laptop out to look productive enough that no one tries to disturb him.

He's not crying but his eyes are lined with tears, shiny and he sniffles a little now and then. He hates this, he really is exhausted. He doesn't want to go to work he wants to go to parties like normal teenagers do at his age, he wants to get drunk and he wants to try different drugs, he wants to try getting high.

He wants to hook up with random strangers, he wants to pass out at random places—but instead he has homework, assignments jobs, bills to pay and a house to look after.

Today is only Monday and he's already giving up, but he can't he needs to pay the bills.

Sighing he stares at his laptop as if staring at it will somehow solve all his problems.

Closing his eyes he takes a few deep breaths telling him self you can do this, you can do this, you can do this over and over again but no really believing it you can do this, you can do this, you ca—

"Hey" 

A deep voice startles him, opening his eyes he looks up to see a bright smile, almost blinding him. He stares up at him in shock he wants to speak but his tongue is frozen in place. 

He's never seen someone so beautiful; the boys skin is tanned glazed over like honey, a sharp set jaw and beautiful brown eyes. His hair, dark brown is swept back revealing his forehead.

"Here" the beautiful stranger says sliding a large donut over to him.

He takes a seat across him before holding up two drinks "I got two caramel lattes but I didn't know if you liked coffee or not so I got one with coffee and one without" He holds both of them out to him "if you like coffee then you can have the one with coffee if you don't like coffee then you can have the one without coffee" he says still smiling at him.

He begins shaking his head getting ready to leave, he doesn't know what this is but he's pretty sure it's another dare from some assholes in the university and just like always he's the subject of the goddamn dare.

"Yeah thanks but no thanks...uh..." he slowly pushes his chair back ready get up.

"Jongin, my names Jongin" he smiles again "Trust me you need this donut and drink more than me and there's no way I'm drinking both drinks because like you know diabetes" winking he sets both drinks down in front of him.

"Take your pick I don't mind coffee so I'll drink whichever one you don't pick" he flashes that bright smile of his again.

He takes the drink slowly, unsure, almost cautiously sipping.

"It's not poisoned I swear" The boy-Jongin laughs. His laugh is as deep as his voice he realises.

Soon his hunger takes over him and he drinks the drink fast and then moving onto the donut.

An awkward silence settles over them as the boy now known as Jongin sips his drinks ever so slowly tapping his fingers slowly on the table and while he chews the donut slowly wanting to savour it's taste.

It's one of the expensive types with chocolate icing on top and cream filling on the inside.

After finishing his donut he clears his throat "I'll pay you back for this when I can" he wants to laugh at himself-how the hell is he gonna pay for all of this he doesn't know what he does know though is that its gonna cost him a whole weeks worth of pocket money.

"No need, like I said you needed it more than I did uh......." Jongin looks him straight in the eyes with a questioning look in his eyes but still smiling.

How is it even possible for someone to smile that much he mentally shudders just at the thought.

"Kyungsoo and still i should pay y-"

"Kyungsoo It's fine really" shaking his head he stands up to clear his stuff off the table ready to argue back. He doesn't like owing people favours or being in debt to others.

"I know what your thinking it's written all over your face" he chuckles "don't worry I won't use this against you to come back and bite you in the ass or something"

Kyungsoo's face heats up a dark shade of red as he takes the words in a completely different way.

"Anyways this is my first day here so can you like show me around or something if that's cool with you?"

Once again he smiles at him brightly and Kyungsoo feels utterly and completely blinded.


	3. Chapter 3

"So.......you don't really talk much do you?.........Or maybe you just don't like me" he chuckles slowly sensing the awkward silence engulfing them.

Kyungsoo had shown him around all of the places that he knew because personally he never really bothered to go any further than needed he wasn't very....... adventurous. 

Shaking his head he carries on walking with Jongin walking backwards facing him.

"It's not like that" 

"I know I was just kidding" Jongin chuckles again and then joins his side walking in step with him.

Kyungsoo checks his watch knowing he has one more lecture and this one he's not gonna skip because he needs the goddamn degree

. Clearing his throat he stops "um it was nice to meet you and thank you for the....food from before but I have to go now I have a lecture in 20 minutes" he turns around walking away not waiting for an answer.

"Wait, wait Soo" Jongins hand clamping down on his shoulder stops him.

"Soo?" He raises his eyebrows at the nickname, no one calls him Soo ever.

"I have a lecture too in like 20 minutes, I had one before too but one, I was late, two, I didn't know my way and three I wanted to buy you a donut" he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh"

"Yeah so if it's ok maybe you can help me around one more time please, here's my timetable" handing over his time table he waits patiently as Kyungsoo looks over it.

"We're in the same lectures" kyungsoo finally says in a flat voice. 

Jongin suddenly gets excited knowing he's gonna have someone he knows in his lecture however his small amount of excitement deflates when he sees the lack of reaction and instead distaste on Kyungsoo's face.

"Might as well follow me then" He mutters slapping the timetable on the taller's chest and walking away.

Kyungsoo's thankful for the gesture from before, he really is don't get him wrong but right now the last thing he needs is some guy sticking to him like a leech wanting to play 'best friends' he simply doesn't have time for that. 

He just wants to get this year over with and finally get a real job.

They both walk into the lecture hall in complete silence with Jongin behind him.

They're both early so there's only a few early birds here and there settling down.

"Okay here it is, the lecture theatre now I'm gonna go sit down so bye" kyungsoo quickly walks away with a small bow hoping the tall boy gets the message but to his dismay he doesn't or he chooses to ignore the 'kindly fuck off now' signals he's clearly giving off.

Sighing Kyungsoo stops on the stairs to look around and finds Baekhyun sleeping with his mouth open and cap covering the top half of his face and arms folded over his chest, he hates to admit it but never has he felt so relieved to see Baekhyun in his life. 

Ever.

Ignoring the looming presence behind him he walks up the stairs to Baekhyun's seat and kicks lightly at Baekhyun's shin. 

Baekhyun jostles awake almost falling out of his seat dropping his cap onto the floor.

"Holy fuck Kyungsoo" he bends down to pick up his cap and fixes his hair in place before placing it on his head then smiles looking up "so babe where have you been I came especially early to see you today and you come late as always don't you care about my undying love baby" Baekhyun says dramatically placing his hand on his heart as if heartbroken.

Kyungsoo cringes, completely forgetting about the boy behind him—right Byun Baekhyun he forgot to mention how his only 'friend' is also the biggest drama queen he's ever come across, a musician, singer and as Baekhyun likes to put it an 'aspiring actor' thus the dramatic relationship drama.

He's not dating Baekhyun and Baekhyun's not dating him, but it's how Baekhyun addresses him and almost all of his best friends, in the beginning it annoyed the hell out of him but he's grown used to it so much that's it's almost abnormal if Baekhyun doesn't call him babe or baby.

"Don't babe me you didn't go to the first lecture again did you? " Kyungsoo says sternly dropping his bag on the floor.

"Well clearly you didn't either if you don't know" Baekhyun pokes Kyungsoos side earning a small squeal and a glare.

"Do that one more time Baek, one more time I swear to fuc—arhhfh Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at Kyungsoo before dropping him down into the seat attempting to tickle the struggling boy.

As Jongin stands there existence forgotten he watches the scene play out in front of him and he now realizes why the other was so quick in trying to end the already short 'tour' and why he kept trying to get rid of him—because he had a boyfriend, one that was clearly waiting for him and he's the reason why he was late.

Disappointment settles within him he doesn't know why but he just feels deflated so he gets ready to leave the love birds alone and find another seat.

"Ooh.... who is that?" Baekhyun's loud voice startles him just as Baekhyun makes eye contact almost eye raping him or at least that's what it looks like from his perspective.

Shouldn't he have more respect considering his boyfriend is right next to him Jongin thinks to himself, casting a look over at Kyungsoo who looks unbothered now in his seat sitting slumped over and arms crossed.

"Just some new guy he just joined today" Kyungsoos sighs he's not great at introductions and with the way Baekhyun is staring at him undressing him with his gaze right on the spot is making things clearly awkward.

As if things weren't awkward before.

"Uh his nam—

"Jongin" flashing his dazzling smile he moves forward past Kyungsoo towards Baekhyun hand outstretched "I'm Jongin and I'm guessing your Baekhyun right?"

"Yup the one and only Byun Baekhyun, sooooo.........how'd you manage to make friends with Kyungsoo?" he asks suspiciously while shaking his hand slowly to add to the effect.

He's jealous Jongin thinks to himself this would be the right time to step away yet he doesn't move.

"I just offered him a donut and he accepted I guess" Shrugging he smiles again.

Baekhyuns eyes almost bulge out of his face "Kyungsoo, this kyungsoo right here" he points at Kyungsoo with both his arms who's sitting down "your telling me this Doh Kyungsoo this very one right here accepted food from a stranger! Your fuckin messing with me dude" Baekhyun crosses his arms over his chest now even more suspicious.

"Uhh I'm not" Jongin feels slightly nervous under Baekhyun's gaze and then Kyungsoo lets out a sigh beneath them and he thinks maybe he shouldn't have said anything, what if Baekhyun's got friends like big strong ones and they beat him up or something.

Oh shit

Kyungsoo having had enough of Jongin and Baekhyun's drama reaches up pulling him down to his seat "shut up Baek" he hisses and looks up to Jongin.

Why did Jongin even decide to talk to him this morning he's tired and now later he's gonna have to deal with Baekhyun's interrogation because Baekhyun just doesn't know how to mind his own business and then he has work and then he needs to find a new job too.

"We'll talk about this later at my place babe" Baekhyun huffs pretending to be intimidating but instead sounding like a sulking child.

"Yeah sure whatever Baek..........uh Jongin are you gonna sit or......"

Nodding his head he takes a seat next to him dropping his backpack on the floor.

More students begin coming in and soon the lecture starts. In the beginning Baekhyun sulked ignoring Kyungsoo but soon gave in and they continued their game of bickering.

Jongin tried his best to focus on the lecture at hand but all he could focus on was the two love birds bickering next to him. Just his luck, to go ahead and be friendly with a taken guy.

It's not like he's actively looking for a relationship but being friendly with a guy who's taken has caused problems in the past before and honestly he'd rather not go through that again.

But there's just something about this guy he doesn't know what it is but there's just soemthing there and that's one of the reasons why he chose not to sit somewhere else.

"Right we're leaving see you later sexy" Baekhyun says as he stretches his arms and legs sprawled out all over the theatre chair then stands up.

"Cmon Kyungsooooo hurry up I already said bye it's getting awkward now " he whines and whispers the last part as he waits for Kyungsoo but Jongin still hears him while packing his own stuff up watching them from the corner of his eye.

Baekhyun winks at him throwing his arm over Kyungsoo's arm "see you around sexy" and then flashes a smile as they both walk away.

Well that went great he didn't even look at me or say bye. Jongin heads out towards the cafe on a mission to make friends—at least he hopes he can make friends since the first time clearly flopped.

————-

Kyungsoo flops down on Baekhyun's bed bouncing a little as he hits the bed.

"I want to die" he groans putting his arms over his face "I'm so tired Baek I wanna sleep let me sleep" he mumbles.

Ignoring him Baekhyun goes through his wardrobe flinging clothes here and there looking for something black.

"Aha" he turns around holding a a plain black t shirt "here you go, put it on"

"Baekhyun im already wearing a black shirt" he dead pans.

"Yeah but Kyungsoo" he imitates Kyungsoo's tone "you've got donut icing all over your shirt and jeans, there's this thing called a tissue babe ever heard of it?"

Baekhyun ducks as a shoe comes in his direction "you know I'm right babe you rubbed your fingers all over your thighs didn't you? Let me find a pair of jeans now I don't know if I have any to be honest- black I mean, most of mine are blue. Bet you were thinking they were that Jongin guys fingers all over your thighs" Baekhyun giggles then screams as a shoe hits the back of his head.

"Your not getting these back theyre mine now" he continues rummaging through his dressers and draws looking for something black.

"Your jeans won't fit me and you know that they're gonna fall right off my hips s—

"Shut up shut up shut up I found a really old pair look" he holds up a pair of what seems to be grey jeans.

"Uh Baek hate to break it to you but I think your becoming colour blind along with dumb"

Baekhyun flaps the jeans up and down a few times which leads to the both of them coughing violently in the room.

"The fuck Baek" kyungsoo tries to speak through coughing "what is that?"

"It's dust Kyungsoo dust, ever heard of I—

"Shut up how long have you even had this in there for?" he mutters and grabs the jeans out Baekhyun's hands falling back down on the bed.

"So......" Baekhyun joins him on the bed.

"So?" Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows in question but he knows exactly what's coming.

"I heard that you, you as in Kyungsoo accepted a donut from a stranger today and that too a hot one" Baekhyun turns on his arm looking at Kyungsoo.

"It's not what you think okay I was hungry and I had no money and he offered it and I refused but he wouldn't take no for an ans—

"Babe, your Doh Kyungsoo since when have you ever cared about someone taking no for an answer?" 

This time Baekhyun raises his eyebrows "and don't think I didn't see you blushing and don't you dare try to deny it I am an actor after all, remember, therefore I'm good at recognising when someone's lying you know?"

"Can we not do this please?" Kyungsoo asks in a small voice and though Baekhyun wants to push on he knows his friend well and he immediately knows he's making him uncomfortable.

"Fine lets not talk about the new hot guy, btw who even joins uni in the middle of the syllabus? Anyways as I was saying let's not talk about him but you have tell me what's wrong" all the playfulness leaves his voice as he speaks seriously now.

Yes he might be annoying, yes he talks too much sometimes but he's really the only person Kyungsoo has in the world after his mom and Baekhyun understands that. 

He's also the only person who knows everything about Kyungsoo and knows him well, well enough to know when something's wrong.

"Nothings wrong Baek" Kyungsoo sighs turning over onto his front planting his face on the bed.

"Babe you'd never just skip a lecture, accept food off a stranger and let someone hang around you for so long because your 'fine'. Come on tell me what's wrong" he rubs a soothing hand across his back, the other flinching doesn't go ignored but at least he doesn't pull back.

"It's not enough and I'm tired" he says slowly his face still planted on the mattress.

"What's not enough?"

"The bills, my jobs aren't paying enough for the bills I need to find another job but I'm so tired Baek I just want to sleep, forever" he hits his head against the bed a few times and then turns around to stare up at the ceiling.

"You know I can help you so let me pl—

"No Baek you know I don't want to be in debt to somebody we've spoken about this before"

Frustrated Baekhyun moves to sit up.

"Kyungsoo you don't have to be in debt with me, you don't even have to pay me back I have so much money that I don't even know what to do with it, i buy things just for the fun of it or because I'm bored because I don't fucking know what to do with my money so why can't you just accept it or at least accept it until you can pay for them yourself. I-I I hate seeing you like this, your exhausting yourself babe and at this rate you won't even make it till graduation you'll fucking drop dead from exhaustion instead" 

Baekhyun's voice shakes slightly as he stops talking this is one of the rare times he shows his serious side and Kyungsoo hates it he'd rather have the annoying Baekhyun back.

"I know you want to help Baekhyun I know but I can't let my problems be other people's I have to fix it myself" 

"But you don't deserve this Kyungsoo" Baekhyun looks away blinking back the tears threatening to fall "think about it Kyungsoo please not for you but for me plus your mom wouldn't want this you know"

Both of them freeze at the mention of his mom "I-I Kyungsoo I'm sorry I shouldn't have I'm just really- I'm sorry I di—

"It's fine" Kyungsoo cuts him off getting up and grabbing his bag "I should go or I'm gonna be late"

"What? Wait Kyungsoo there's still an hour left look I'm sorry I really am" he reaches out to grab his arm turning him around.

"I know Baek I know you didn't mean to and it's okay, I'm okay too but I really am gonna be late because I need to go look for other places to work at so I should go"

He gives a tight lipped smile then pushes the hand off his arm and walks away.

"Shit" Baekhyun flops back down on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm afraid we're not looking to hire anyone right now I hope you can understand" Bowing with an apologetic smile the lady hands him his CV back.

He bows back in response and then walks out. After leaving Baekhyun's place he went around the city looking for jobs.

He really had the worst luck when it came to.....anything really.

The jobs that were looking to hire didn't fit in with his schedule and those that were already had too many people who had applied.

Sighing in rejection for what seemed the nth time he walked away from the store.

A job, that's all he wants just one more, he needs this more than anyone who's applied or is working. Yes he may sound selfish but he can't afford to be selfless not right now. Those bills aren't gonna pay themselves..

Rounding the corner Kyungsoo walks into an alley. He now realises he'd been walking completely lost in thought without paying attention to his surroundings, coming to a stop he sees 3 rough looking men who look back at him as if they had expecting someone.

Backing up he starts to turn around to leave when a hand grabs his arm stopping him.

"Do you want the money before you suck us or after?" A gruff voice enters his ears sending shivers down his spine.

His first instinct is to fight back and run but then he stops, looking up at the two men staring at him and the words register in his mind—they think he's a prostitute—and for a moment he thinks of giving in-because maybe this really is his last hope of getting money. 

He opens his mouth to speak, getting dragged further into the alley "Money first" he says confidently not displaying the fear and disgust crawling within him.

"Yeah like that's gonna happen payment is always after get on your knees" two hands grab his shoulders pushing him down on his knees, his bag ripped away from his back thrown away somewhere, "but you sai-" he tries to intervene but stops when he comes face to face with someone's crotch unable to see his face because of the tears lining his eyes. 

Through his blurry eyes he sees the person begin to unbuckle his belt "we were just playing with ya for fun you know and be quick I've got somewhere to be" just as a hand grabs the back of his head he hears the sound of footsteps from the other side of the alley, a black blurry figure emerges.

"Nothing going on here carry on walking boy" the mans grip on his head becomes tighter as he speaks to the figure which seems to be getting closer.

Kyungsoo bows his head as far as he can in order to hide his face, honestly what made him think this was a good idea in the first place, guess there's no backing out now the quicker he gets this done the quicker it will be over.

He hears the person coming closer and closer to pass by them unbothered.

"Soo?!" His head perks up as he hears the voice laced with shock "What the fuck?" The hint of shock is now replaced with anger or at least that's what it sounds like to him.

Blinking his tears he sees Jongin looking down at him in....anger? Disgust?.  
Kyungsoo feels like throwing up and he wants to do just that. 

He would never want anyone to see him like this especially not the stranger who offered him a donut earlier today.

"Fuck off" Jongin pushes the man holding his belt with one hand and Kyungsoo's head with the other.

"I already said carry on walking boy unless you want to join him" One of them snarls at him stepping forward as a sign of threat.

To Kyungsoo's surprise Instead of backing away Jongin takes a few steps further towards the man.

"I said fuck off or you'll regret it" Kyungsoo shivers as hears Jongins voice because rather than shouting or screaming he's absolutely calm and still now with his arms crossed on his chest but he can hear the anger laced within his voice.

Kyungsoo feels the back of head hit the wall as he's pushed out of the way. 

"Looks like we're gonna have double the fun today boys" pouncing forward the man who had been holding his head pulls out his pocket knife ready to strike while Jongin stays unmoving expression blank.

They remain standing challenging one another to make the first move.

Lifting himself off the floor Kyungsoo walks toward Jongin.

"Jongin?"

Jongin's head whips towards Kyungsoo's staggering figure.

"What'd you say?" One of the men asks pushing the man with the knife out of the way.

"What did you say his name was?" He asks almost cautiously stepping closer to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo recoils as he gets closer. Jongin steps right in front of him blocking him from the men's sight.

"Kim Jongin" All three men's eyes widen and they all slowly back away "You can have him we don't want no trouble you know, he's all yours" they stumble over each other before running out of the alley.

Now that they're gone the shame and embarrassment settles over Kyungsoo once again. 

Instead of turning around to face him though Jongin walks away leaving him. 

Embarrassed Kyungsoo watches his back get further and further away, closing his eyes he mentally curses himself for being so stupid, he cant blame him he'd be just as disgusted if he walked in on someone he knew doing the same thing as him.

What even is happening to him? Since when did he become so stupid and careless enough to be ready to suck a stranger off? Was he really that desperate? 

Well on second thought maybe he is that desperate.

Now he's never gonna be able to look Jongin in the eyes ever again. His bottom lips trembles as he holds in a involuntary sob. 

He's not gonna cry, he's not gonna cry, he doesn't cry, he never c— a hand smooths out his hair causing him to jerk his head up and open his eyes. He finds himself face to face with the handsome stranger for what feels like the hundreth time today.

"I'm kinda getting deja vu" his lips move and Kyungsoo hears him speak but he's so phased by his face that he doesn't speak.

"I got your bag it was at the end of the alley" he brushes the dirt off his bag and then takes off his jacket putting it around the shorter's shoulders

"I know it's a bit cliched but it is kind of getting cold so you should wear it for now. Let's go"

He slightly nudges his shoulder to get him to walk out of the alley with him. Kyungsoo wants to jump up in joy that he just practically avoided being gang raped but instead all he can think about is the shame, embarrassment and how Jongin hasn't smiled once since he's arrived.

Then his mind wanders back to what actually happened in the alley.

They just backed away and ran after hearing his name- and that confuses him the most. He's never heard of Jongin's name before-- for a second he thinks maybe Jongin is in a gang or something but one look at him tells him no that's not possible.

They walk slowly in silence with Kyungsoo leading the way while jongin slowly follows him as if.......as if walking him to his destination. 

A sudden realisation hits him and he stops.

"You don't have to walk me to work it's fine I can go myself" he reaches up to unzip the jacket around him but a hand stops him.

"That's not what it looked like back there" Jongin's voice still remains calm but now emotionless.

Nothing angers Kyungsoo more than when people use the same tactic as him—being cold and emotionless.

He'd rather see the annoying clingy Jongin he saw this morning for the first time. 

Rather than standing there he walks away angry at both himself and the guy who carries on walking right behind him instead of ditching.

Why cant he just be disgusted or repulsed by him and leave, that would be much better and make him feel better too.

Ignoring him he speeds up his pace and begins walking faster looking down at his feet wanting to avoid any social interaction at all, even eye contact with a stranger was unwanted right now.

He increases his speed almost sprinting now watching his feet as goes forwards, over his own heavy breathing he can't hear anymore footsteps behind him which relieves him, sighing in relief he keeps going until a hand grabs his arm harshly pulling him back and feels blinded as a bright light flashes before his eyes and a loud sound of screeching tires is heard over the sound of a horn.

"Look I know I don't know you but what the hell is wrong with you?" He's whipped around to face the person holding his arm in a iron grip.

Jongin stares down at him with wide eyes. "Hello?" He shakes him slightly "Are you okay? Why do you keep—are you okay? You keep zoning out"

And for the nth time that day he finds himself face to face with the stranger who offered him a donut and frappuccino this morning.

Breathing heavily Kyungsoo finally looks around taking note of his surroundings and sees that he's at the edge of the footpath and in front of them is the road—the one he stepped on to without looking around.

"Watch where your going nex—Oh" the woman who had almost driven over him takes one look at Jongin and rushes to step out of the car "I-I mean is he okay? Do you want me to drive you to the hospital or wherever your headed to? I don't mind r-"

"No we're fine sorry about that" Jongin waves her off pulling Kyungsoo to sit down on a bench at the end of the footpath.

He takes a seat next to him trying to control his breathing. Today had just been the worse hasn't it? 

Kyungsoo's flustered and furious at himself more than anything though he's not usually like this in fact he's never like this. 

He wants to blame the fact that he's stressed but then he's always stressed so that excuse is lame.

He was supposed to find a job not almost get raped and killed. He chuckles dryly at himself. 

Today had been the most eventful day he's had in a while and the adrenaline still seems to be pumping through him and he wants to do something else-- stupid before he wakes up tomorrow wanting to slap his today's self.

"I didn't think you did that kind of uh....... work"

Jongin's voice pulls him out of his mind.

"I mean there's nothing wrong with it but I never would of expected it you know"

Jongin rambles confusing Kyungsoo "What?" He asks turning to look at him.

"Sex work, there's nothing wrong with it but there's other ways to earn money you know, this should only be a last resort for someone like you"

Bewildered Kyungsoo stares at him not knowing what to say. Jongin too turns to look at him "Are you okay now?" Kyungsoo nods in response.

"Are you always like this, careless I mean and does Baekhyun know about this?" Kyungsoo sees his eyebrows furrowed as he talks.

"Its just-I i never expected you to be like this, you were so cold and well held this morning and I've never been this confused about someone in my life before you know. 

I read people really well usually, too well but you, your a whole different story Kyungsoo I just, i can't seem to figure you out"

A lot of things are running through his mind and he wants to say all of them at the same time, but instead he blurts out- 

"I'm not a prostitute asshole, but what I am though is late for work"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be updating very soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore typos and grammar mistakes I’m lazy ✌🏻  
> Enjoy✌🏻

"This is where you work?" Jongin asks incredulously pointing at the restaurant 

"Here?"

"Um yeah here" Kyungsoo looks at him wondering if he's okay. 

Any normal person would've thought he's the one shocked considering he stepped in front of a moving car yet it seems Jongin is the shocked one here.

"Look I really need to get to work, so I'm going to go now before I get fired" 

Leaving the boy he groaned as he pushed the door open, ready for an earful because at this point it was inevitable, he was an hour if not more than a hour late, he would just have to take it tightlipped in order to not get fired.

"DOH KYUNGSOO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST HOUR?!" He winces at the loud voice booming through the restaurant, customers all look towards him as do the four waiters who work the same shift as him. 

He notices all the eyes on him, people dressed in fancy clothing, hair and makeup done well, to him they all blend in with the black and shiny silver exterior of the restaurant, all of them expensive. 

After all a high class restaurant means high class customers.

"Mr Lee, I'm sorry I got held up somewhere" he lowers himself bowing down.

"That's not enough of a excuse Doh shi I'm going to have to take this out of your pay check" he clicks his tongue moving to turn around.

"What?" Kyungsoo's eyes widen as panic sets in "Wait no you can't, please I'll work over time to make up for i-"

"I said what I said, now go get changed the tables won't serve themselves" with that said he turns on his foot.

Kyungsoo doesn't hear the low footsteps behind him neither does he feel the presence behind him.

"I would suggest you give him a raise rather than a deduction from his paycheck considering how he almost died to get here......literally" Jongin steps out from behind him and stands next to him voice loud and clear.

He hears a few gasps come around from the customers, some begin muttering and pointing at Jongin.

"I-Jongin stop your just gonna make things worse" Kyungsoo mutters looking back towards Mr lee who has now turned back around towards them.

"Excuse me and who do you think you a—Mr K-Kim" stuttering all of a sudden he bows deeply "I'm s-so sorry, but he's very late to work a-and is often lazy, clumsy and lacking so i-i thought this w—

"Well think again" He smiles brightly up at him though his stern and steady voice indicates that he's anything but happy right now.

"Like I said I'd suggest you give the man a raise.....don't you think we should?" He raises his eyebrows and makes a move to sit down on one of the empty tables.

Kyungsoo stares at the scene unfolding before him as do the customers, absolutely confused as to why Mr lee is actually stuttering and showing fear when infact he was a harsh and stern man.

His whole 'I'm incharge' persona crumbles right Infront him and he couldn't be more confused right now.

"Yes yes of course your right-I mean it is your decision after all who am I to stop you haha I-I'll just go and change his pay check details right now" rambling he quickly turns around but stops in his tracks.

"Kyungsoo could you please serve Mr Kim a drink and s—"

"He'll be joining me actually, send another one of your waiters, he's been through a lot today' give him a day off today.......Paid day off that is."

"Of course, whatever you say, thank you for visiting us i-it's such a great pleasure" he bows down deeply a few more times, tripping over his feet before finally leaving.

"Come sit Soo—oh can I call you Soo? This morning you seemed like you didn't really like it when i called you that" he says sheepishly, a complete 180 from the person he was a few seconds ago.

He motions towards the chair opposite him with his hand.

"What the hell just happened? You" he points a accusing finger at Jongin.  
"Who are you for Mr lee to be scared of you and why is he giving me a raise?"

"Shouldn't you be thanking me?" Jongin sniles up at him expecting a thank you from him.

"If I get fired because of.........because of your disrespect towards hi-

"I own the place Soo, now unless I say so, you can't be fired so don't worry yeah" and once again he gives him that dazzling smile that almost blinds him.

No longer is his voice stern instead it's soft and gentle as he talks to him.

"Come sit down and I'll explain, not everyone gets the pleasure of talking to me in my restaurant on their day off you know. I also don't go around raising people's wages, I guess your an exception."

Taking the jacket off he places it around the back of the chair and takes a seat.

Within that hour he learns all kinds of things about Jongin.

He learns that Jongin is the child of two very rich business people, his father owns almost the whole business industry in South Korea. He also learns that it's not jongin who owns the restaurant but his parents, for now atleast.

He's definitely familiar with the names of his mother and father.

They own almost all kinds of businesses, restaurant branches just like the one he worked in, gyms, offices, cars, hotels, resorts and were even shareholders with an airport.

Jongin doesn't explicitly own any of the restaurants-not yet atleast considering the fact that his parents are still very much active in the business world yet they've been training him for a while.

He learns that the boy studied overseas for a very long time, from age 6 until now aged 20.

He had decided to come back because he was beginning to feel unfamiliar with his roots and also wanted to help out with the business that he'd soon be taking over.

"I do come here now and then on holidays and stuff you know, but I've finally decided to come back for good now so yeah that's everything about me. I know it's kinda boring" he lets out a loud laugh catching a few women's attention.

Most of the females in the restaurant have been oogling him for the past hour yet it seems he hasn't noticed but Kyungsoo has and he's annoyed, he hates the eyes on them making him feel insecure with the way he looks completely out of place between Jongin and the customers with his plain black worn out clothes that he borrowed from Baekhyun.

"What about you?" He snaps his head back towards him only now realising that he'd been glaring holes into two blonde girls who were looking at Jongin and giggling.

Gosh the giggling annoyed the hell out of him.

"There's nothing interesting about me really" Kyungsoo doesn't feel comfortable enough to share how he feels or who he is with anyone except Baekhyun.

Even though Jongin shared practically his whole life with him and is anything but nice he's still not ready to spread out his whole life like a buffet Infront of the boy.

"Oh come on soo, I doubt your as boring as you make yourself out to be, tell me about like....your family, parents, siblings, your hobbies and like what you do for fun there's got be something" Jongin doesn't catch the wince in his face at the mentions of family and fails to notice the hints that he doesn't want to talk, instead he pushes him more to talk.

At the mention of family he wants to recoil as a unsettling and bitter feeling settles in the pit of his stomach.

"I have a few jobs and I like music and......

"And?" Jongin asks his eye widening clearly anticipating the next words.

"And that's it" he ends.

"That's it?" He notices Jongins eyebrows furrow "Really? That's it? Also why are you working? And your parents? You didn't tell me about them I want to get to know y—

"Look" he sighs exasperated, he doesn't want to lose his patience with someone who's been nothing but nice to him but he's really starting to lose his patience for real now "I d—I have jobs because I need to pay for bills a—

"Bills for what?" 

"What? It doesn't matter, just..bills okay and......and.....I don't have any family okay? so can we move on from this.." he makes a circular motion with his arm "this topic, please?"

"Oh" 

A awkward silence settles over them, Kyungsoo stares at the melting ice cream in front him a flavour he very much hates-strawberry while Jongin avoids eye contact looking everywhere but at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you didn't have a—

"It's fine Jongin really I'm not bitter or anything about it" and though he claims not to be bitter his tone seems to say otherwise.

"Life sucks you just have to deal with it. I should go now" he makes a move to stand up after checking the time on his phone. 

He realises he can leave early today since he has no more work for the day which means he can actually make it on time today, something he hasn't been able to do for a while now.

"See you later J-

"I'll walk you" Jongin butts in, too standing up.

"No I can walk myself Jongin it's fine" he assured him but he doesn't bug.

"Its getting late anyways l-

"Jongin I walk home everyday later than this alone, I work jobs that require me after midnight and even then I walk home alone. I don't need your help anymore I hate being indebted to people and you've done enough as it is, you should know your limits because right now your crossing them and I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable seeing you everywhere I go."

He definitely notices the flash of pain in those brown eyes as he puts on his jacket and bends to grab his bag to leave.

He almost sprints out the door, anything to get away. 

He's been acting irrationally ever since he met the boy this morning.

A few minutes into his walk he realises he never had a jacket to begin with and in fact he's wearing Jongins jacket.

Groaning he mentally slaps himself. 

The bin in the next alley catches his attention and seems so inviting, so he opts to take it off and throw it in the bin, that way he won't have a reason to interact with the boy.

—

He stares at the inside of the bin, the lid in one hand, jacket in the other.

No matter how hard he tries he can't seem to bring himself to actually throw it in. It seems expensive, maybe he can sell it......or.....maybe he could return it as he should.

Sighing he slams the lid harshly, the sound echoing down the road.

Slipping it back on to his shoulders he walks towards his destination, a place that he dreads but has put off for far too long, his visit is long overdue.

———


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um sorry I took so long to update, im very busy and slow. I hope it’s not too crappy😭

"Did you find one then?"

"Find what?" Kyungsoo yawns into the back of his hand.

"A job Kyungsoo what else?"

"Oh, no...not really...but I got a pay rise a big one actually, more than my other jobs combined" he replies in disbelief, now that he's acknowledged it out loud, he realises that it's too good to be true and he's sure Jongins gonna want him to return the favour.

He just knows, has a feeling because let's be honest no one ever helps out just because they feel like it right? There's always a motive.

He'd rather not think about what that motive might be though, instead he just wants to return the jacket he's holding onto to right now and use it as a way of saying 'favour returned'.

"Really?! You got like a triple pay rise?! From that old Kim asshole?? No way Kyungsoo" Baekhyun sits up on the bed to look down at Kyungsoo whose laying on his back staring at Baekhyun's white ceiling, just as he was too a few seconds ago.

"Yeah" he sighs out loud " I'm still a bit confused though myself" he doesn't delve further into the conversation, he doesn't know whether jongin would be okay with him disclosing his family background considering he never acted like a big shot rich kid on his first day at the university.

It's not his secret and therefore it's not his to tell.

"Tell me the tea Kyungsoo, come on" Baekhyun shakes him a little out of excitement, always ignoring the fact that he hates physical contact.

"No Baekhyun there's no tea because it's not my tea and tea leaves stains, so no"

"Your evil" His best friend mutters before laying back down next to him facing the ceiling once again. "Well at least you won't have to find another job huh?"

He hums in reply, thoughts of the honey skinned man still invade his thoughts and he has no clue why.

Must be because he's embarrassed there's no other reason....except maybe there's that smile.

Kyungsoo's just never seen a smile like that before, so genuine, pure and meaningful not to mention also blindingly beautiful something he doesn't want to admit out loud, ever.

"So did you go........" Baekhyun begins from his side but then trails off.

"Go where?" he asks mindlessly still mostly lost in thought.

"You know.....your mom??" He asks uncertainly, afraid of treading on to the topic, he’s been putting it off but he decides to finally ask.

For a second he believes his friend is gonna get up and leave again and he's so sure when he sits up but then he just drops his head into his hands, elbows resting onto his thighs.

"Kyungsoo...?" He asks uncertainly getting up too "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have asked I really do have a big mouth huh c—

"It's okay Baekhyun...I-I did go 3 days ago, the same I day went to look for a job"

The memories crash into his mind all over again, it could easily be the most eventful day of his life, hell he even ate an expensive donut, but all in all it’s the worse day of his life so far.

"You really did...?" 

"Yeah" his head remains in his hand, he's afraid to lift his head, afraid to look his best friend in the eyes, afraid he'll show some kind of emotion, afraid he'll open up.

"She's not doing okay Baek I- I've been paying the bills, working like crazy, I barely eat I barely sleep, I even sold my studio flat and now I'm a burden on you but she's still not okay I-I don't know what to d-do......a-and now she won't even wake up, it's been weeks since I've seen her and now she's in a coma and I........I didn't even know because I didn't bother visiting being selfish as always, it's hopeless Baekhyun it's hopeless, th-they want me to give up s-said it's easier that way but I don't know I-if I can I'm so confused I didn't even get to say goodbye and will I ever get to say I—hell this isn't even your problem, don't worry about it Baek I'm fine you k—

"Kyungsoo" he looks up finally to see his best friend, a man of many smiles and jokes with glassy eyes and a distraught expression on his face—not those fake sympathetic looks he gets all the time, no a honest expression of pain, pain for him and he wants to hug his friend and thank him but instead he just stares frozen because he can't he can't bring himself to show how he feels.

"Kyungsoo, your not a burden on me ever, you never could be or will be, even if one day we're not friends or you hate me, I'll still be here if you need anything ever a-and" 

The boys voice cracks infront of him and he flinches hating the raw emotion that's pouring out of him, he'd rather face the fake sympathy and be on his way then look at the reality face to face straight up because he doesn't know how to deal with it.

He clears his throat before speaking again "and I'm so sorry Kyungsoo, you.....you don't deserve this you deserve better, so much better........"

He trails off staring at the floor between his legs.

" I don't know how to make things better or fix them, I-I don't even know what to say Kyungsoo" and then he pulls him in for a hug, he knows he might be rejected, slapped, pushed away but he knows his friend needs a hug even though he'll never admit it.

He tenses when suddenly he's engulfed into a hug, not to mention a very very tight hug, suffocating him.

"Baekhyun" he warns but the said boy tightens his arms even further. 

"Baekhyun! Stop, let go" he tries pushing at the broad shoulders.

"Shut up Kyungsoo, you need this whether you believe it or not you need this and I'm not letting go until I feel better anyways because now I need a hug too"

He stops trying to get away and simply sighs, his hands awkwardly dangling by his sides, his torso twisted at a wierd angle while a crying baekhyun holds him tight, grip strong.

Sometimes Kyungsoo forgets he's of a small stature and can easily be overpowered or manhandled.

He just sighs and allows himself to rest his head on Baekhyun's very bulky shoulder.

———

He realises how cold it's gotten and quickly zips up the jacket he was about to throw away a few minutes ago all the way up to his chin, considering it's large in size he's easily engulfed by the jacket fully.

Walking silently he just stares at the smoke leaving his mouth when he breathes out, it's gotten colder than he thought it would.

The stars aren't that bright in the sky around the city but there's a few visible stars here and there and he thinks they look ugly, all bright shiny and for what? They're just dying balls of gas anyways nothing to be excited over. He’ll never understand why people get all hyped over dumb exploding balls of air.

It's going to be long walk, he doesnt have money for taxi so on foot it is.  
—

His impending doom towers over him—or atleast thats what it feels like as he stands infront of the building he's been so active in avoiding but he's here now and he wants to get it over with as soon as possible, that's what he wants.

—

Her hand feels cold when he holds it between his own trembling fingers. His eyes betray him and a stray tear rolls down his cheek onto their entertwined hands.

"I'm sorry, I should have visited you earlier but I was busy and.....I was scared.....I am scared please don't leave me too" he says softly and slowly.

"Mr Doh?" He stands up at the call of his name, one hand still holding the cold unmoving hand.

"There's not much progress but—

"The truth doctor, don't sugar coat it....please"

The doctor nods "There really hasn't been any progress.......In fact her condition has detoriated, she's not asleep because it's late-"

"What?!" He asks feeling the dread pile up inside him, crawling under his skin, he's afraid to hear what's next but he needs to know.

"I'm afraid she's in a comatose state, two days ago she went to sleep like every other day but she never woke up the next day, we tried to contact you multiple times but you never picked up the phone”

“How........how long is she gonna be like this? When is she gonna wake up?” She has to wake up, she has to, for him.

“We’re not sure, we’ve been trying our best but it seems her mind and body are giving up slowly, her mind has completely shut off, there’s a very small chance that she will ever recover from this, she’s on both a ventilator and life support but we have discussed together as a team that it would be best if you make a decision soon. I hope you understand.” 

The doctor bows and leaves the room, he stands there frozen unable to grasp and hold onto what he’s hearing.

Each word weighs down on him crushing him slowly, each word makes him realise that he really has to make a life and death decision and he’s not ready. 

He’s not ready to let go, he just wants to hear her voice again and go back to the old times but he know it’s impossible because life is so unfair and so instead he walks out of the hospital and trudges around in the dark not allowing the tears to fall before finally arriving to a home that’s not even his in the first place.

He has no home, no family, no one to call his own anymore. 

He is truly alone.

——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess Jongin solo never 
> 
> Jongdae is leaving, yes I cried like a bitch because life is just so unfair😔
> 
> And when Baekhyun goes I’m prob gna die anyways enjoy ✌🏻


End file.
